Capital Wasteland Brotherhood Of Steel
Brotherhood Of Steel RPed by Aldin Kiris Brotherhood Of Steel History: Originating from the main branch of the Brotherhood of Steel in California, Lyon’s Brotherhood made the great journey to the Capital Wasteland, ending up settling in a place once known as the Pentagon, the nerve center of the Pre War US military, and renamed it the Citadel. There Elder Lyons morality got the better of him, and he began his mission of benevolence, a mission that went against the Brotherhood’s policy of preserving technology for only them: Using the Brotherhood and its technology to aid the wastelanders of D.C, all the while destroying Super Mutants of the area. For a while, all was going well. But Elder Lyon’s new view didn’t sit well with a good portion of the Brotherhood, and eventually, they rebelled against the Elder. These became known as the Outcasts, and the Brotherhood banished them from the Citadel and their lands. To this day relations are less than cordial with them, and while there are a few who wish the get back on good terms with them, it is generally accepted that such a thing is next to impossible. And so things continued like this for a while, until a man by the name of James showed up from a local Vault, telling the Brotherhood of a water purifier hidden within Jefferson Memorial. A new hope rising for the people of the wastes, the Brotherhood wasted no time in devoting men and resources to the project, working in conjunction with scientists from a place known as Rivet City, whom they still maintain an alliance with. The project was well underway when James’ was close to having her child, which forced the pair to return to the Vault from whence they came. Unfortunately, James’ wife perished during birth, and James would not return to the Brotherhood for another 18 years. As a result, the project was all but abandoned. However, once the 18 years did pass, James did return, and the project began anew. James’ son also managed to escape, and proved to be a great boon to the Brotherhood, aiding them in various things and eventually rescuing his father from a simulator in a certain Vault. Together with the father-and-son duo, the Brotherhood began to make breakthroughs on the project, the end in sight. Until the Enclave showed up. he Enclave, or “Black Devils” as the Brotherhood soldiers affectionately called them, assaulted the Purifier, wishing to take it over for their own use. In the end, James was captured and eventually died in its protection. After a brief period of time, the Brotherhood and James’ son launched a counterattack, somehow pushing the better-equipped soldiers of the Enclave away from the Purifier, a battle which resulted in numerous casualties and Sarah Lyons being severely injured and in a coma. James’ son somehow managed to kill Colonel Autumn and his entourage, and also made the ultimate sacrifice in order to activate the Purifier, or so they thought. His unconscious body was recovered after the battle was over. The battle won, pure, clean water flowed forth from the Purifier that the Brotherhood had so desperately fought for. James’ son regained consciousness during this time, and in recognition for his heroic actions and those of his family, was made an official Knight in the Brotherhood military, and most notably, a member of Lyon’s Pride. Days after the assault on the Purifier, the Brotherhood decided to take the fight to the Enclave. They sent an assault force towards the Enclave’s headquarters in Raven Rock, and after a long and bloody battle, had destroyed the Enclave there. Unfortunately for the Brotherhood, the Enclave had other plans for them. During the assault on Raven Rock, the Enclave sent an assault force of its own to the Citadel, attacking the under-manned Brotherhood. Much of the Citadel was damaged and many men lost their lives to the assault, including James’ son, who was killed in single combat with Alan Sutler, a leading figure in the Enclave. The Brotherhood soldiers dug in on the lower levels, and eventually the Enclave left the Citadel, leaving the Brotherhood base in ruins and its remaining defenders badly beaten. This battle lives in infamy for the Brotherhood, who label it as “Lyon’s Raven Rock.” Eventually, the assault force from Raven Rock returned, finding their home in ruins. The Elder and Sarah remained alive however, both of them being secured in the innermost regions of the former Pentagon. From here, the rebuilding process began. Five years have passed since that battle. The Citadel is still in the process of getting rebuilt, though progress is slow. During the last five years, many things have changed. Sarah Lyons has stepped down from her command position. The Brotherhood no longer actively patrols the ruins of DC. A Head Paladin rank was instated. In order to make up for losses accumulated in the battles with the Enclave, many wastelanders were recruited into service for the military. And perhaps the most important, the Brotherhood’s policy on the wasteland in general has changed. The Brotherhood, has changed. Population Population: 300 in total, 100 soldiers, 75 scribes, and 125 others. Location Location: In and around the Citadel, Galaxy News Radio, and Jefferson Memorial (Purifier). Economy Economy: The main export of the Brotherhood is a valuable and very necessary one: Purified water. Due to the actively running Purifier, they have this in excess, and use it to trade for things such as caps. Ammo, weapons, and other various kinds of technology are also something they trade to caravans and such. Foodstuffs on the other hand, are not so plentiful. While they have enough to feed the people, it is by no means in abundance, and needs to be traded for regularly. Culture Culture: A very militaristic one, while emphasizing the concept of being part of a brotherhood among its members. Typically, the initiates are the “lower” class, Knights and scribes the middle, and Paladins the highest respected. Only three are above the Paladins: The Elder, Head Paladin, and Head Scribe. The Elder is over all and is obeyed without question, while the Head Paladin is directly under the Elder and takes orders only from him. The Head Scribe is also directly under the Elder, though he is known to take orders from the Head Paladin from time to time. Despite having a caste-like system, this does not usually cause prejudice among the members of the Brotherhood due to their emphasis on brotherhood, and them taking their aggressions out on “savages”. Perhaps the most important part of Brotherhood culture is their love and desire to preserve technology of the Old World, something that has only increased since the attack on the Citadel by the Enclave. Government Government: Elder is over all and oversees the Brotherhood as a whole, Head Paladin is directly under him and specializes in overseeing the military sect, Head Scribe is directly under the Elder and oversees the scribes and scientists. Under them, the government is divided into two sects: Military and Scribes. The Military’s ranks consist of Paladins as the field commanders, the knights under them, and the initiates being the grunts. The Scribes are less organized, with scribes becoming “project leads”, those who oversee the various projects given by the Head Scribe, and the others who work under the Project Leads simply labeled as scribes. Military Military: While every member of the Brotherhood is trained to fight, there is a separate and specific sect of the society dedicated to the protection of the Brotherhood, and that is the military of the faction. The military is around 100 strong, with it made up of members like this: Initiates make up 60% of the military force. They don't have PA, and instead employ a number of recon and combat armors. Their main weapons will be conventional firearms, such as the Chinese assault rifle and regular R76 (Or something like that) assault rifle, along with select groups having sniper rifles. (Probably somewhere around twelve snipers total.) Knights make up another 30% percent of the military force, and their standard armament consists of laser rifles and pistols. For armor they use T-45d armor. Paladins make up the last 10% of the military, and usually serve as the field commanders, as well as handling the heavier weaponry (Gatling lasers, the 2 or 3 Tesla cannons in BoS possession). Though they also take with them laser rifles on occasion. They also wield T-45d armor. Views on mutation: The Brotherhood hates all mutants, super mutants in particular. They will tolerate and deal with ghouls on occasion, but with a deal of prejudice. Super Mutants however are actively hunted and purged from Brotherhood-controlled territory, and any sort of trader that shows up with one is denied access lest they lose their mutant companion/slave. Category:Factions